


a group of nickits is called a nacket

by Indiscretion



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiscretion/pseuds/Indiscretion
Summary: What are nickits, and how do nickits fit into larger society?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	a group of nickits is called a nacket

Nickits survive off of thievery. They are obligate parasites that are very good at this task. They prefer to be in control of food and income sources, but also prefer to not take too much from their host in order to keep their resources flowing.

They are good at noticing what other pokemon overlook or ignore, and also when a host is about to notice something. A group of nickits is called a racket, or a nacket. This is because nickits that learn English are good at saying very nice things in English that make you want to give them food. Do not give nickits food, because they will follow you around and help you with your daily activities until you want to give them more food. Then, they will use the information they have gathered from following you around you in order to rob your larder and also will only help you again when you get more food. I have lost a great fortune designing a nickit therapy service in this way.

A nickit trainer is a human who is helping a nickit steal, because nickits like having the ability to climb ladders.

A nickit trainer is someone who provides a nickit with so much food that they have no propensity to steal for hunger. These people also tend to have a mysteriously unpopular nickit, and also leave a trail of people divested of trinkets in their wake.

A nickit trainer is six nickits in an overcoat.

A nickit trainer is another nickit, and that's either the best or the worst of them, since that is a nickit that knows how to rearrange nickits to be most effective at nickiting. Do not talk to a nacket of nickits.

A nickit trainer is someone who makes a cryptocurrency service whose market becomes controlled by nickits, and then claims that they had no idea what they were doing and didn't want all those nickits.

A nickit trainer is a system that works with nickits. I hear they are called "nockits". There is a nockit in Wealdlis where they serve as very well-paid machinery inspectors.

A nickit trainer is someone who probably also likes sneasels.

A nickit trainer is someone who doesn't mind being outsmarted, or doesn't notice. At least one trainer has won a tournament that should be credited to the nickit. An unknown number of tournaments have been won by a nickit running a nacket, although we will never be exactly sure how many had been sabotaged by coordinated inting.

A nickit trainer is someone who both feeds and entertains their nickit properly, and ends up with a nickit that loves stealing wins more than stealing food and toys. This is your goal if you are a nickit trainer. Do not be afraid to stop training your nickit in exchange for another nickit, or for no nickit at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from OldSchoolJohto's [**One Foot in Front of the Other: Advice and Prompts for Writing Pokemon Fan Fiction**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167004/chapters/52918486): Think of 3-5 questions you have for the fandom. Brainstorm 5-10 more questions that arise from your previous question. Write a scene that answers one of your secondary questions.


End file.
